Really Just A Big, Gentle Cat
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Red Alert meets Ravage, one of Soundwave's other cassettes, but the cat attacks him, thinking they're still enemies. Can Soundwave clear up the misunderstanding? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Really Just A Big, Gentle Cat**

"That's a strange signal," Soundwave said, looking at the monitor.

"I can't seem to get an exact lock on it, but this is the general area," Red Alert said. "It doesn't seem to be a rogue 'Con signal, but...,"

"We can't take that chance," the former silent 'Con finished before Lazerbeak detached from his chest. "Lazerbeak, stay here with Red Alert. I'm going to investigate that signal."

"Soundwave, be careful," the paranoid bot cautioned. "Ratchet's the only one here for backup besides me with everyone else out looking for Energon."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Soundwave promised, gently rubbing Red Alert's horns. "I'll be back soon."

With that, he flew into the Groundbridge and it teleported him successfully to the coordinates of the signal.

Red Alert tried not to worry, but Soundwave was his best friend and lately it had been way too quiet. No rogue 'Con sightings and no word about any future threats from MECH, though the organization was dissolved. At least, he hoped it was.

Lazerbeak rubbed his head against Red Alert's head, trilling softly and allowing the bot to pet him. Suddenly, the little robotic bird stiffened and began acting strange, something that instantly alerted the paranoid bot. "Lazerbeak? What is it?" He asked. "Is Soundwave alright?"

Lazerbeak continued acting strange, which worried Red Alert more. "Come on," he said to the robotic bird, getting out his gun and feeling his horns spark a little. "Let's go find him."

He got more worried as he entered the coordinates and bridged to Soundwave's last known location, but he didn't see his friend anywhere when he and Lazerbeak landed. "Where is he?" He asked.

Lazerbeak got his master's signal and chirped, to which Red Alert followed him, looking carefully at their surroundings, his gun ready just in case. It was so quiet, too quiet for him.

He had just looked up to see where Lazerbeak was when all of a sudden, he was tackled to the ground. Letting out a shout, he looked up to see he was being attacked by a furious metal panther that was the size of a human bus and as tall as Soundwave's lower thigh. "Ravage!" He exclaimed in horror, trying to block the panther's mouth from getting to his neck as Ravage tried to bite him while clawing up Red Alert's chest. Thankfully, Ratchet and Knockout had found an alloy that was strong enough to whistand quite a bit of damage, so Ravage wasn't able to get to the wires beneath the bot's chest armor, but his claws still left some nasty scratches as he continued trying to bite the red-and-white bot, but black hands held his head back just barely.

Red Alert couldn't reach his gun and he knew if he tried, it would mean the cat would get at his neck, but it didn't help that he was now panicking as he tried to push Ravage off him, but was unable to. This increased his panicked state until he was in a full-blown panic attack, his horns sparking painfully. "HELP!" He screamed, just barely managing to keep Ravage's sharp teeth away from his neck.

Lazerbeak had seen the commotion and instantly found his master, leading him to where Ravage and Red Alert were. Seeing the situation, Soundwave grew afraid and ran towards the two. "Ravage! Get off of him! Now!" He commanded sharply.

Having never heard his master speak, Ravage was shocked and instantly obeyed, though was wondering why his master sounded upset.

He got his answer a moment later when Soundwave began assessing the damage on the now sobbing Red Alert. "Shh, I'm here, Red Alert. It's alright," the former 'Con soothed, gently lifting his friend's shoulders off the ground and wrapping his arms around him, cradling him like a sparkling.

"Help," Red Alert said weakly, shivering and sobbing even harder now.

"Shh, you're safe, Red. I'm here," Soundwave said, rubbing the red horns gently as they stopped sparking, but the poor bot in his arms was still in his panic attack, not responding even when he held him close.

Realizing this was more serious than usual, the former 'Con activated his comlink. "Soundwave to Ratchet. I need you at these coordinates. Red Alert is in a massive panic attack. I can't calm him down," he said.

"I read you, Soundwave. I'm on my way," Ratchet replied, bridging there as he was speaking. He landed beside them, which made Ravage jump up and Ratchet paused, but Soundwave held up a hand to Ravage.

"Ravage, no," he said firmly.

The big cat obeyed, laying down but watching them closely as Ratchet administered a sedative into Red Alert's system to calm him down. "What happened?" The doctor asked, noticing the scratch marks on the red-and-white bot's chest.

"I'm afraid Red Alert startled Ravage and Ravage attacked, not realizing that the war is over," Soundwave admitted.

Ratchet looked over at the cat. "He's one of yours?" He asked.

The tentacled bot nodded. "I haven't seen Ravage in years," he said. "I thought he had perished long ago."

Ravage lifted up his head, a questioning growl coming from him. Soundwave gently placed a hand on the cat's head. "The war is over, Ravage. We are at peace with the Autobots. The one you attacked is a good friend of mine," he said.

The cat looked remorseful at that and gave a light growl. Soundwave nodded. "You can apologize to him when he wakes up," he said.

Ratchet was a little unsure, but spoke with Optimus, who agreed that Ravage should stay with Soundwave, but they would be a bit wary until they knew they could trust the cat. Ravage understood, as did Soundwave.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

Red Alert woke up with a bad headache and he slowly sat up, finding himself in his room and there was a datapad beside him. He activated it to find it was a note from Soundwave.

 _Red,_

 _When you wake up, please meet me in my room._

 _Soundwave_

He headed for his friend's room, hoping his headache would ease along the way, but what he didn't know is that while he was out, Soundwave had agreed to allow Ravage to meet and make up to Red Alert for scaring him so badly. Ratchet had been a little reluctant, but had finally agreed that it would be the right step to help the paranoid bot and the cat to get to know each other and to give Ravage a chance to show that he regretted hurting Red Alert.

Ravage was laying on Soundwave's bed, ears perking up when he heard footsteps and jumped down from the bed, going up to the door. Soundwave watched from his desk as Red Alert opened the door. "Soundwave?" He heard his friend call out.

A moment later, a scream rang out and Red Alert, who had seen Ravage when he opened the door, ran away, still freaking out.

Soundwave stood up, but Ravage was already on the move, chasing after the panicking bot. Lazerbeak immediately chirped something to his master. "Yes, follow them and alert me if Red goes into another panic attack," the tentacled bot said.

Lazerbeak was on his way before his master finished and Soundwave waited anxiously before deciding to follow too.

Ravage chased after Red Alert, staying on his tail and not letting him get too far ahead of him. The paranoid bot kept running until he couldn't run anymore, collapsing on the floor, crying again and crying harder when he felt the large cat get on top of him to hold him down.

The cat gave a low meow of regret and gently rubbed his helm against Red Alert's neck, purring. The sound caught the bot's attention and he giggled as Ravage continued rubbing his helm against the sensitive neck. This not only surprised him, but made him try to scrunch his shoulders up to protect his neck. "That tickles," he protested with a giggle.

But that didn't stop the panther, who proceeded to lick and nibble at the red-and-white stomach while still purring. This made Red Alert squeal with laughter, but when the cat shook his head back and forth while playfully growling against the ticklish stomach, the poor bot lost it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOT THAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEEK!" Red Alert laughed squeakily, but his laughter only made Ravage continue the playful attack, which made Red's laughter grow louder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALRIGHT! ALRIHIHIHIHIHGHT! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI'M NOHOHOHOHOHOT SCAHAHAHAHAHARED ANYMOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!"

Hearing that plea, Ravage stopped, allowing Red Alert to recover his breath before he moved closer to him, purring and gently nudging his hand with his nose. Smiling, the paranoid bot began gently petting the panther, who let him as he purred louder, nuzzling him and laying down beside him. "Guess I startled you earlier, hmm?" He asked a bit ruefully.

Ravage made a whimpering sound and rested his head on Red Alert's chest and the bot smiled, still petting him. "I forgive you," he said, making the cat purr again.

He then felt sleepy and fell asleep right there, his hand stilling as it rested gently on Ravage's neck. Soundwave came around the corner, smiling at the scene and looked up to see Lazerbeak had recorded everything before the robotic bird flew down and attached himself again to his master's chest. Nodding, the tentacled bot gently scooped up Red Alert into his arms, carrying him bridal style down the hall and to the former 'Con's quarters.

He gently lay him on the berth and gently rubbed the red horns, to which Red Alert shifted slightly, leaning into the gentle touch. "Rest well, Red Alert," Soundwave said gently as he saw Ravage jump up on the berth and cuddle next to Red Alert, purring as he gently nudged the bot's left arm with his head and shifted so that the arm was resting lightly on his back.

Soundwave smiled and nodded, letting the big cat cuddle with his best friend as he went back to his desk to do some work while his friend napped, no longer afraid of the cat that now rested beside him like an old friend.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
